Salvezza
by Yuuukichan12
Summary: Tony Stark despertó en un domo gigante, con ropa extraña y aparatos raros, sin saber cómo había llego o por que llego a ese lugar. Se va a tener que ver obligado a formar parte de una especie de macabro reality show a la fuerza. Obligándose a sobrevivir en un entorno salvaje, donde la humanidad queda perdida por completo, sacando lo más oscuro de quienes viven allí…


**Título:** Salvezza

**Resumen:** Tony Stark despertó en un domo gigante, con ropa extraña y aparatos raros, sin saber cómo había llego o por que llego a ese lugar. Se va a tener que ver obligado a formar parte de una especie de macabro _reality show_ a la fuerza.

Obligándose a sobrevivir en un entorno salvaje, donde la _humanidad_ queda perdida por completo, sacando lo más oscuro de quienes viven allí…

**Personajes:** Tony Stark, Loki, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, otros.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, violación/No-Con – Lemon – Incesto

**Categoría:** M/M – M/F

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Bueno este es un fanfic oscuro, verán que los personajes son bastante retorcidos y el universo donde están igual. Es un fic bastante lento al inicio, pero las cosas se irán movilizando después.

Habrá varias parejas, muchas de esas irán cambiando. En fin, espero que les guste 😉

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: El despertar **

Fue un agudo sonido el que lo despertó, fuerte y penetrante, sonaba justo en su oído derecho y le provocó tal dolor que se golpeó un par de veces en la cabeza intentando hacer que el sonido cesase. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, con pereza y la fuerte luz del sol lo dejo ciego por tan solo unos instantes hasta que pudo adaptarse a su luz. Se levantó como pudo y noto que se encontraba en el suelo, uno cubierto por tierra y pasto medio seco. Miró confundido a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar extraño, parecía una especie de campo, pero era claro que el lugar estaba modificado por la mano humana, por lo que supuso no estaba en el medio de la nada, sin embargo, no tenía idea de donde estaba o como había llegado ahí.

Se paró del suelo y limpio un poco el cuerpo, no estaba usando tampoco su ropa usual, tenía puesto un buzo deportivo y ropa igual deportiva, nada de lo que el usualmente portaba, es más, ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado ropa así. Por otro lado, también tenía puesta una mochila, y un cinturón con una pistola y un cuchillo. No podía estar más confundido.

¿Qué fue lo último que hizo? Eso era un recuerdo bastante difuso, no podía decir con claridad cuál fue la última persona que vio o lugar donde estuvo, era casi como un sueño, uno que cada vez se volvía más nítido y aterrador. Más aun cuando noto que el cielo estaba cubierto por una especie de domo, la cual parecía impedir que cualquiera pudiera salir volando por ahí. Bueno, eso definitivamente era aterrador.

Tardo unos momentos en ver que no estaba solo, no, había muchas personas reunidas en ese mismo lugar, algo alejados, claro está, pero lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver con claridad que eran figuras humanas. Parecía que estaban en un domo más grande pegado en este.

_Anthony Stark._ – Dijo una voz proveniente de quien sabe dónde y una especie de holograma de una mujer apareció frente a él. – _Usted ha sido seleccionado para participar en este programa. A partir de ahora se verá obligado a sobrevivir en este terreno, en su mochila encontrara diferentes artefactos que lo ayudaran en su primer transcurso. Recomendamos haga alianzas, muchos participantes están antes que usted. En la mochila se encuentran las reglas, espero sean de ayuda en su estadía indefinida en_ _**Salvezza**_. – El holograma desapareció y Tony parpadeo un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

¡Espera! No me has dicho nada, ¡¿porque estoy aquí?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Mujer! ¡Vuelve! – Tony miro aterrado el lugar e instintivamente saco rápidamente de su mochila todas las cosas, buscando casi desesperado el dichoso libro. Y ahí estaba, era bastante delgado, de color azul en la portada y tan solo un par de hojas.

En la portada solo decía el nombre: "**Salvezza**". Abrió el libro rápidamente y en la primera página leyó: _"Usted está siendo observado constantemente."_ Esto se estaba poniendo realmente espeluznante. _"En estos momentos numerosos testigos lo están escuchando y mirando. Hay guardias en diferentes zonas, visten completamente de negro y traen una máscara roja, no debe hablar con ellos, están ahí para intervenir cuando se les ordene"_ Tony busco desesperado esas personas, pero no vio nada _"En este lugar usted deberá cumplir determinadas cosas que irán saliendo, pero también deberá sobrevivir, citaremos las reglas"_ Tony estaba confundido, petrificado y aterrado, en la siguiente hoja aparecía una lista de cosas que estaban prohibidas. "_No salir del domo"_ Era la primera regla, estaba incluso enmarcada, haciendo notar como que era la más importante _"No interactuar con los guardias, ellos pueden atacar si lo consideran necesario"_ Trago grueso _"Puede matar, violar u realizar cualquier otra acción que considere necesaria o quiera hacer, siempre que no se haya realizado una orden explicita sobre ello en la pantalla, se le será informado siempre"_ Eso le helo la sangre, nuevamente miro a todos lados, pero las figuras humanas estaban bastante lejos de donde él se encontraba _"Puede interactuar con cualquier otro participante y hacer con ellos lo que guste, solo si no hay una orden explicita sobre ello",_ respiro y exhalo, tratando de manejar ese repentino ataque de pánico que lo estaba dominando.

Giro la hoja y encontró más texto, _"En Salvezza el público puede tomar cartas cuando lo desee en determinadas acciones, puede recibir premios o castigos, todo será siempre informado."_ Miro con amargura la última frase: _"Esperamos que le vaya bien en su tiempo indefinido en Salvezza."_

Muy bien, de alguna forma termino metido en un domo gigante, siendo observado por psicópatas en un macabro juego del que no tenía idea. Rayos, necesitaba más información, y el "libro", era tan solo unas páginas que le decía lo jodido que estaba. El holograma apareció frente a él.

_Anthony Stark, usted, como don, y debido a su previo desempeño será recompensado como la habilidad para iniciar la siguiente tableta donde una inteligencia artificial será su aliada, con experiencia previa en Salvezza_. – Volvió a desaparecer y vio cómo se materializo frente a él una especie de Tablet, la cual era de color blanco y poseía solo un pequeño botón el cual prendía el aparato con su huella digital.

Fantástico. – Gruño por lo bajo y prendió el aparato, la pantalla se puso de color azul y una amable y robótica voz salió de ella

Mucho gusto señor Stark, soy una inteligencia artificial creada para servir de apoyo en su travesía. –

¿Quieres explicarme donde diablos estoy? – Gruñó por lo bajo

Lo siento, no se me permite hablar de esos temas, estoy creada para poder asesorarlo en otro tipo de temas señor. Por ejemplo, conozco a los demás concursantes, su historial previo señor, y puedo ayudarlo a trazar las mejores jugadas con dicha información. Además de estadísticas de lo que les gusta a los espectadores. – Tony cerro los ojos

¿Puedes decirme que hacer? No tengo idea de que va este juego. –

Según estadísticas la mejor opción de supervivencia es encontrar un lugar seguro y aliados, recomendaría formar vínculos cuanto antes, eso ayudara a estar más seguro. Hay diversos bandos, recomiendo los experimentados y tener cuidado con los apodados "cazadores".

Diablos. – Murmuró - ¿Aquí estoy a salvo? –

Así es señor, no se le permite a la gente acercarse a esta zona en particular a menos que sean llamados o lleguen. Pero solo puede permanecer unas horas aquí sino será arrojado con los demás jugadores, recomendaría ir voluntariamente y comenzar a buscar un equipo con el cual resguardarse. - Tony suspiró

¿Tu batería se agota? –

No señor, estaré con usted en todo momento, y solo puedo responder a usted. –

Bien… m… ¿Cómo te llamas? –

No tengo nombre señor, puede ponerme como a usted le guste. -

Te llamare Jarvis. -

De acuerdo señor. –

Tony se levantó y guardo sus cosas, tomo su pistola en mano y comenzó a acercarse a donde la gente estaba reunida. Podía ver como algunos estaba durmiendo y otros a su alrededor conversando, otros claramente estaban en guardia. Muchos ojos se dirigieron a él, fantástico, necesitaba encontrar un grupo pronto antes de que pudiera ser atacado. Mantenía su pistola en alto, no era particularmente bueno, pero sabía cómo usar un arma, esperaba eso le dé una pequeña oportunidad al menos.

¿A qué grupo debería unirme? – Preguntó en voz baja, mirando a la gente a su alrededor.

No lo sé señor, eso depende de cómo usted pueda relacionarse con las personas. El instinto es una buena arma en este lugar. – Tony suspiró

Caminó lentamente entrando a la segunda parte de ese domo, este era mucho más grande que el anterior, ni siquiera podía ver el final y entre tantos árboles, maleza, algunos artefactos y personas.

Había varios hombres, separados en grupos los cuales con cautela lo estaban mirando, en su mayoría parecían maleantes, todos eran bastante grandes y con mucha musculatura, llenos de tatuajes y perforaciones, además de expresiones mortales las cuales eran terriblemente intimidantes. Lo estaban observando todos, en silencio, y claro ¡Era el chico nuevo!, y uno bastante débil a comparación, genial.

Luego, casi como si de un espejismo se tratara vio unos impactantes ojos verdes observarlo fijamente, era un joven, bastante joven, de una tez pálida y unos negros cabellos. Vestía ropa similar a la suya, y ahora que lo pensaba, todos vestían igual, sus rasgos eran elegantes y atractivos tuvo que reconocer Stark. Ciertamente parecía mucho menos intimidante que cualquiera de los otros sujetos. Además, estaba solo, quizá era una buena opción hablar con él.

Se acercó de manera muy lenta, no quería espantar al joven o hacer algo que llamase la atención de nadie. Éste, obviamente noto que se estaba acercando a él y lo miro con ferocidad, Tony se obligó a ser valiente y no detener su andar, pero siempre tratando de ser amigable.

Hola, siento molestarte. – Dijo casi incomodo Stark cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que este lo escuchara sin tener que gritar – Pero soy nuevo aquí y no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que ocurre. – El misterioso joven no aparto la vista de él ni por un segundo

Baja el arma y te dejare hablar. – Dijo el joven y Tony guardo el arma en su bolsillo lentamente, tratando de no hacer movimientos abruptos que lo pudieran hacer sentir atacado. El joven lo miro fijamente y luego el rápido desenfundo su arma y apunto directo a la cabeza de Tony, este se quedó sin aliento. – Realmente eres nuevo, lo más estúpido que puedes hacer aquí es bajar el arma a un enemigo o siquiera confiar en él. – Tony noto de inmediato la estupidez que acababa de hacer, maldijo internamente no estar tan lucido, o siquiera comprender que estaba pasando. – Bien, puedes hablar ahora. – Tony tragó grueso

Mira, no sé dónde estoy o que está pasando, me dijeron que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar aliados para sobrevivir, y ciertamente necesito hablar con alguien porque siento que voy a explotar. Y siendo sincero, sentí que eras menos peligroso que todos los otros sujetos – El joven lazo una ceja, entre indignado, divertido e intrigado – Veo que no es así. Pero necesito por lo menos saber que está pasando. – Suplicó y el joven suspiró

Pareces patético, dudo que vivas mucho tiempo en este lugar. – Dijo tranquilamente el joven, en un tono despectivo y desinteresado a la vez – Mira primero dime cuál es tu don y veré si vale la pena seguir esta charla, de lo contrario te iras lejos mío y no miraras atrás ¿Esta claro? – Tony asintió – Vamos habla, ¿Cuál es tu don? –

Me dieron esta Tablet, posee información sobre los participantes y muchas otras cosas que no tengo idea, es una inteligencia artificial. – Los verdes ojos del joven se abrieron y Tony pudo ver un pequeño ápice de curiosidad

Y supongo que solo funciona para ti – Tony asintió – Es bastante extraño, rara vez le dan a gente objetos como esos, se ve que la parte física no es tu fuerte. –

Bueno, yo diría que soy más bien un hombre de ciencia. – El joven alzo una ceja, claramente se veía un poco más relajado y Tony rogaba que la Tablet sea de interés para el misterioso hombre

Interesante, supongo que información es bastante útil, no me serviría otro idiota sin cerebro a mi alrededor. Puedes quedarte bajo mi cuidado. – Contestó con bastante simpleza y Tony suspiró aliviado – Mi nombre es Loki, supongo que tienes bastantes dudas de este jodido lugar, y estoy más que dispuesto a contarte un poco de todo, solo guarda silencio que no soy alguien muy paciente. – Tony asintió. Con una mirada audaz Loki comenzó a caminar, indicándole a Tony que debía seguirlo. – Es un jodido reality Show. Gente que mira y paga por esta mierda, ver cómo la gente se mata los unos a los otros y como las personas se quiebran. Esto apesta y no hay salida – Dijo con desgano, estaban avanzando entre los arboles de manera sumamente cuidadosa, Tony veía como Loki miraba mucho antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento, era inquietante.

¿Estas hace mucho aquí? – Preguntó con dudas, pero tenía esa viaja costumbre de no soportar un silencio demasiado rato.

Años, ya perdí la cuenta. – Loki se detuvo y apunto una especie de cueva, en ella se metieron de manera sigilosa, era bastante similar a una cueva de esas típicas películas de terror, sin mucha gracia, a decir verdad, pero esta parecía haber sido hecha a mano – Este lugar es seguro, se llama refugio y pocos tienen uno aquí. Fue un regalo de un retorcido espectador el cual pago para que tenga esto a cambio de un espectáculo igual de retorcido. – Entraron en esa especie de cueva artificial en ella entraba poca luz, pero Tony podía divisar que había varias cosas dentro de esta – Nadie puede entrar a menos que yo lo desee, es parte del regalo, los guardias observan ello. Consejo novato, no hagas nada que los guardias no quieran. No te desapegues de las reglas. –

Gracias, por… Aceptarme aquí. –

No es por ti, quiero ver esa Tablet. De todas formas, necesito aliados, las cosas se están poniendo más difíciles con tanta gente nueva y hay pocos en los que confió, eres lo suficientemente patético como para que no te vea como una amenaza, niño de ciencia. – Tony no sabía si realmente debería sentirse intimidado o no por el chico, pero acababa de afirmar que estaba hace años, por lo que debía tener mucha experiencia en este terreno. – Si quieres sobrevivir puedes quedarte conmigo, pero debes saber cómo me manejo yo. – Tony asintió – Según entiendo quieres un aliado y claro, lo tendrás, yo quiero esa maldita información y tu mi protección, es una alianza que nos beneficiara a ambos. Debes hacer lo que yo diga, no conoces este lugar por lo que será recomendable que hicieras caso a cada una de mis órdenes, si lo digo es por algo, te quiero vivo por tu jodida información y deberás confiar en mí. Esa es la primera regla, hazme caso – Tony asintió – Bien, segunda regla. No confíes en nadie aparte de mí, todos en este maldito lugar son criminales, hace bastante no entra alguien nuevo y se perfectamente las atrocidades que todos ellos hacen. Muchos querrán matarte, violarte, torturarte o los más listos tu información y a diferencia mía podrían tomarte como esclavo, forzarte a que la maquina hable con tal de evitar muchas torturas, créeme no eres el primer debilucho que meten, la mayoría no sobrevive o se vuelven simples esclavos. – Tony trago grueso – Por supuesto tampoco te recomendaría que te alejes de mí, la cueva es segura, te doy permiso de entrar en ella hasta que diga lo contrario.

De acuerdo, gracias. – Dijo Anthony, pero a Loki no le importo mucho realmente - ¿Puedo preguntar sobre el lugar? – Loki suspiró

No sé mucho, no dan información más que la necesaria. Lo que si debes saber que hiciste algo terrible para estar aquí. – Tony frunció el ceño desconcertado

¿A qué te refieres? –

Me refiero a que molestaste a alguien importante, poderoso. No te tomaron al azar, todos aquí son criminales de una u otra forma. Alguien puso tu nombre en la lista. –

¿Lista? – Tony estaba tratando de procesar demasiadas cosas a la vez

Hay una lista con los nombres de los participantes del juego, nos eligen cuidadosamente, pero si alguien escribió tu nombre debe ser alguien que te odie realmente, por que mandarte a este infierno es peor que dejarte morir. – Tony pensó cuidadosamente – No te esfuerces en recordar como llegaste, no lo sabrás. Te recomendaría dormir para aclarar tus pensamientos, mañana puedo explicarte más este retorcido lugar – Tony asintió en silencio, demasiado confundido como para poder decir algo más – Pero debes darme todas tus armas primero. -

¿Por qué? – Dijo confundido

No confió en ti, quiero mantenerlas lejos de ti. Y por supuesto dormirás alejado, podre escucharte si te mueves, mis sentidos son agudos. –

No te matare –

Eso yo no lo sé, puedes ser un imbécil suicida – Comentó con sencillez – Ah, esto es más una advertencia que regla. Si me traicionas te matare. No me importa una mierda tus excusas o lo que sea, me das solo una pequeña razón para creer que me vas a traicionar o lo estás haciendo y juro que te matare de la manera más dolorosa posible. No me traiciones y no me ocultes nada, absolutamente nada. – Tony volvió a asentir, el aura maquiavélica que el joven puso ante la palabra "traicionar", fue inquietante – Si tienes algún plan igual me lo debes decir niño de ciencia. De todos modos, mañana hablaremos mejor del tema. Entrega todo ahora. – Toni desenfundo el arma y se la entregó a Loki, luego el cuchillo y la mochila completa, quedándose nada más que con la Tablet en mano. Loki dejo las cosas a un lado de la profunda cueva y le ordeno a Tony alejarse lo más posible de él para dormir.

Tony Stark cerró los ojos, confundido y deseoso de que todo no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla de la que pronto iba a despertar. Era difuso, todo era tan precipitado y doloroso que él simplemente no lo podía creer.

"_Alguien puso tu nombre en la lista"_ Alguien lo quería aquí, y Tony no tenía idea de quien podría ser. Había fastidiado a mucha gente en su vida, y claramente haber sido un comerciante de armas no lo hacia una persona muy querida, pese a haber cambiado. Pero ese mismo cambio pudo molestar a alguien más, por supuesto, gente que quería comerciar con él y ya no podía, pero no conocía a alguien que tenga motivos tan horrendos como para mandarlo a este lugar.

Entre idea e idea Anthony se quedó dormido, pero no soñó, y eso lo agradeció mucho, fue de esos sueños ligeros, los cuales solo sirven para evadir un poco la horrida realidad.

Cuando despertó todo simplemente se puso peor. Hablo con Loki sobre cómo funcionaba el dichoso Salvezza en el que estaba metido ahora. Era como un juego y un reality show a la vez, donde quienes estaban dentro luchaban por sobrevivir constantemente. Y los espectadores podían sugerir ideas dependiendo de lo que quisieran ver. A veces ordenaban juegos retorcidos, otras veces buscaban que dos bandos pelearan, y a veces, en palabras de Loki, se ponen más degenerados. También esos espectadores eran quienes les proporcionaban regalos, como la cueva, y artefactos dependiendo de si obtenían algo que les gustara o no de los "personajes".

Loki también le hablo sobre los "cazadores", eran un grupo de personas como ellos con gran talento para matar. Actuaban cuando comenzaba a haber mucha gente o las cosas se calmaban, su objetivo era siempre el mismo, cazar. Según Loki eran bastante fríos y no te harían nada a menos que ellos tuvieran un motivo para atacarte, Loki afirmo estar en buenos términos con ellos debido a que incluso a él se le había ofrecido ser un cazador.

Ser cazador te da beneficios si – Dijo Loki – Pero te ata a este enfermizo juego, ellos son solo juguetes que aceptaron su destino, ellos aceptan lo que les toco, se adaptan y se vuelven un peligro para todos. Yo no puedo seguir mucho las reglas, me atengo a las más importantes, claro, pero no mataría porque me lo ordenen, yo si tengo que matar será para salvar mis intereses. Ellos matan para mantener vivo el espectáculo de este jodido programa, ellos son las estrellas de este lugar. Una especie de actores. – Miró el techo de la cueva vagamente – Es estúpido, pero siento que al menos así no termino de vender mi alma. Una amiga mía es cazadora, al igual que mi hermano, eso hace que al menos ellos no me tengan como un objetivo fijo, también mi habilidad y seguidores enfermos me ayudan un poco. Ya conseguirás los tuyos, y esperemos que al menos no estén tan enfermos como los míos. –

Loki explico lo más básico de cómo moverse en el lugar, le dijo que debería entrenar por que no siempre podría defenderlo y si llegaban a recibir un ataque necesitaría su ayuda. Por otra parte, tanto Loki como Tony comenzaron a escuchar toda la información que podía proporcionarles Jarvis sobre los demás concursantes.

La banda oeste afirmo en el último comunicado que deseaban destruirlo Señor Loki – Él asintió

Si, supuse que estaban detrás mío desde la última vez – Suspiró con desgano – Dijeron algún plan

Interceptarlo cuando usted busque bebidas, dicen que su ruta es siempre la misma, puede recomendar ir variando donde busca el agua. –

Genial. Necesitaría al menos algo que me permita saber si se esconden detrás de los arboles antes de pasar por ahí. – Loki cerró los ojos, pensativo

¿Algo así como una luz infrarroja? –

Si, dudo conseguir eso por aquí, algo que se pueda construir. – Bufo

Yo soy un ingeniero, puedo construir de todo con pocos materiales. ¿Qué tienes por acá? – Loki bostezo e indico más profundo en la cueva, esa montaña de cajas y objetos extraños

Busca por ahí y ve que encuentras, hay artefactos rotos, celulares, mucha porquería eléctrica que fui recolectando. Tenía la idea de hacer algo con ellos, pero al final no hice nada, de todas formas, lo guardé, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede servir. –

¡Genial! Veré que puedo hacer con todo eso – Loki asintió

Puedes acercarte con eso al final de la cueva, pero no salgas, tendrás luz para ver y estarás seguro, como te dije no se permite que nadie entre o te ataque mientras estés aquí. – Loki suspiró recostándose en el suelo – En dos meses se hace un evento en particular para el cual creo que debes estar preparado –

¿Evento? ¿Esos que dijiste que suelen pagar los espectadores para que realicemos? –

Así es, este en particular él es peor de todos ya que te verás obligado a jugar y realizar actos que quizá no sean morales para ti. – Tony lo miro fijamente – Mira, es como una celebración para ti, por ser nuevo y sobrevivir dos meses. Si logras llegar vivo a esos dos meses se te dará una misión, la cual generalmente es asesinar a alguien y realizar algún acto con su cadáver – La nariz de Loki se arrugo recordando eso ultimo – Otras veces simplemente te pedirán que les des un espectáculo y podrás elegir que hacer para entretenerlos. Si lo haces recibirás algún regalo. –

¿La cueva por ejemplo? –

Si, puede ser una cueva no hay muchas. Pero esta no me la dieron como aniversario, fue solo cumplir una fantasía de un espectador. Y antes que preguntes no hablare del tema. – Tony asintió, notando de inmediato la molestia de Loki al recordar como obtuvo la cueva

¿Y no puedo rechazarlo? –

No, no puedes negarte a nada de lo que ellos digan, como mucho puedes negociar, pero de alguna u otra forma ellos esperan que manches tus manos con sangre y les demuestres que realmente mereces estar aquí. De caso contrario podrían las cosas ponerse mucho peor, y no, créeme que no te mataran, ellos tienen formas más retorcidas de hacer las cosas, incluso la muerte podría ser un regalo para ti. –

¿Debo prepararme? –

Si, entrenaremos cada día, aprenderás a moverte en esta selva, a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, improvisar armas y por supuesto matar. Esto es una jodida selva y veras que debes tomar la vida de tu oponente antes de que él tome la tuya. – Se sintió agobiado, la idea de matar a otra persona no era nada agradable, sin embargo, asintió.

¿Me ayudaras en eso? – Dijo con cautela

Por supuesto, te dije, necesito aliados cuanto antes. Son solo rumores, pero me ha llegado información sobre… Cierto juego que va a volver, y necesito alguien que me apoye. Un grupo. – Tony asintió – Comienza a construir niño de ciencia, yo dormiré, no intentes nada raro –

Si, por supuesto. –

Con cuidado comenzó a llevar todos los artefactos extraños hacia un lugar con más luz, no demasiado pegado a la salida de la cueva para evitar el peligro. Había de todo, celulares rotos, pedazos de alambres, de radios, realmente había mucha chatarra ahí, Tony esperaba poder hacer algo con todo eso.

Mientras revisaba y separaba las cosas Tony se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, era todo tan confuso y sofocante, parecía una broma, una cruda y oscura broma. Las palabras y explicaciones de Loki estaban dando vuelta en su cabeza. Los juegos, los asesinatos y todas las cosas que se vería obligado a hacer en algún momento, era inquietante, Loki lo decía con bastante calma, como si fuera algo natural hacer ese tipo de atrocidades.

Miro de reojo como este dormía, aun con sus ojos cerrados y aparentemente inconsciente se mostraba tenso, listo para emprender batalla cuando se lo requiera.

Pensó en sus últimos años, si bien no podía recordar que fue lo último que hizo o con quien hablo recordaba el último mes vagamente, estar recostado en su cama alcoholizada, ignorando las llamadas constantes de Pepper. Recordaba salir a comer a lugares ostentosos y comprar cosas ridículamente caras e innecesarias. De un día a otro dormiría en una cueva, comería lo que pudiera y tendría que matar si era necesario. Eso le hacía replantearse muchas cosas de la vida en general. Cada explicación de Loki retumbaba en su cabeza, y esto no auguraba nada bueno.

Tony trato de abocarse en su nuevo trabajo, por el momento trataría de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, sobreviviría y sin duda, escaparía de este lugar.

.

.

.

**Nota:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero que les haya gustado como a mí al escribirlo! Es una especie de presentación, el inicio de la travesía de los personajes. Solo aparecieron dos por el momento, Tony y Loki, pero ya aparecerán los demás, por el momento solo un inicio "tranquilo".

En fin, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y me gustaría saber lo que piensan, si vale la pena seguir con este proyecto. Calculo que tengo algo de tiempo libre para escribir la continuación y la estaré subiendo cuando pueda.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
